


Furiosa the Vampire Slayer

by fadagaski



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.</i>
</p><p>In which Furiosa is a Slayer, Miss Giddy is a Watcher, the Wives are the Scooby Gang and also witches, Nux is a vampire with a heart of gold, and Max has become the monster he used to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furiosa the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> One innocent [Tumblr prompt](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/post/134788881424/tumblr-nerds-i-have-a-challenge-for-you) later and then FIC is spawned.

_In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer._

As if the world wasn’t hard enough already for a woman, Miss Giddy thought. She’d been waiting a long time for her charge, the one the witches could sense brewing like a violent storm somewhere in the Antipodes. 

As if Evil in the capital-letter, archaic, Biblical sense wasn’t enough. Then mankind had to make it worse with greed and lust and endless, endless wrath. 

The bombs fell not long after she arrived in Sydney. 

The world died soon after that. 

But Miss Giddy kept to her purpose, searching the length and breadth of the massive continent for a hint of her girl, her Slayer. 

Magic crept back into the world. It became easier than ever to call upon a local shaman for guidance and direction. Miss Giddy was grateful; it was a lonely life without the Council to call upon. 

Creatures of darkness crept out too. People woke up to the danger. Silver bullets and wooden stakes became valuable commodities, almost as precious as water itself. Miss Giddy became very adept with a machete. 

In the old city of Adelaide, she met a blind girl with a bag of bones and herbs. “They say to go north,” said the girl. 

Miss Giddy went north. 

The vampire clan caught her after a brutal chase in her rusted little mini over sand dunes that glowed in the moonlight. They were paler than pale, with runes and spells carved into their skin, and she was sure they were going to drink her dry. 

But they didn’t. 

They took her back to their lair - three natural rock towers above a vast pure aquifier at the centre of a leyline vibrating so powerfully with magic it made her hair stand on end. 

Her new owner was a surprise she should have sensed coming. White and cold, with soulless eyes and a wide mouth full of ruthless teeth, he took one look at Miss Giddy and laughed. 

“A fine catch!” he crowed, and threw her in the Vault. 

She thought that was the end of her journey. She thought perhaps that mankind’s suicide had broken the rhythm of things. Kneeling on the floor of that room, the tears streamed down cheeks weathered with heat and sun as she mourned a future she had lost. 

The women crept out of the dark spaces, circled her, cooing and hushing. Miss Giddy sat up in a hurry, casting about for a weapon, but - they didn’t feel evil. They didn’t prickle along the senses like a cold wind. Each was as beautiful as the last, a spectrum of colour and magnificence, all of them warm with blood just beneath the surface of their skin. 

“You’re a bit old for a Wife,” said one with eyes the colour of rain. 

“She’s not meant to be,” said another, hair an onyx waterfall down her back. 

“What are you then?” said the youngest, barely a teenager, all long legs and angles. 

“I’m a Watcher,” Miss Giddy said. She felt a flicker of hope kindle inside; perhaps one of these was a Slayer-to-be. 

… 

They weren’t. Not the eldest with the delicate wrists ringed in bruises. Not the plump one with soft breasts. Not the youngest. 

Not the youngest after her. 

Or after her. 

Joe the Immortan used them for sex, and then for blood, then to feed the masses of human filth begging for immortality. Begging for the Bite. 

A few Wretched made it up into Citadel to join the ranks of the living dead. Most, though, were used for other purposes: breeders, and milkers, but most of all bloodbags. 

Joe’s undead army were always thirsty for a meal. 

Miss Giddy whiled away the years in this way, watching girls come and go, each one bright with potential, each one bleak as ash. Her tiny flicker of hope faded. 

… 

The girl they brought in wearing a brown leather jacket and biker boots was the most feral thing Miss Giddy had seen in years. Her eyes sparked with green fire as she writhed in the grip of the vampires who dragged her through the Vault door. 

She beat against the solid metal until her knuckles bled. Then she rested her forehead and keened. 

The other Wives loitered in the dark spaces. 

“What’s your name?” Miss Giddy asked. 

The girl whipped around, fists raised. She didn’t drop them at the sight of an old woman approaching; Miss Giddy nodded with approval. 

“What’s yours?” the girl snapped back. 

“I’m Miss Giddy. I’m a Watcher.” 

At that, the girl’s eyes grew wide. Miss Giddy felt her heart skip a beat. 

“A Watcher?” 

“You know what that means?” 

The girl nodded, eyes flicking around the overbright room, taking in the decadent sofas and the thick black curtains ready to be drawn across the wide expanse of windows. 

“I - I have dreams,” the girl said. “But I haven’t been Called yet.” 

Miss Giddy had a thousand and one questions crowding her throat, but she forced herself to take a calming breath, stepping forward with one hand outstretched. 

“What do we call you?” she asked. 

“Furiosa.” 

Miss Giddy smiled. “Furiosa the Slayer,” she murmured, so only the girl could hear. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/) for more Mad Max mayhem.


End file.
